Hardware design and verification are important aspects of the hardware creation process. For example, a hardware description language may be used to model and verify circuit designs. However, current techniques for designing hardware have been associated with various limitations.
For example, many elements of current hardware design may involve logic that addresses a single specific case. This specific logic may be difficult to produce and analyze. There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.